Tu recuerdo vive en mí
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Hoy se cumple un año más desde que dejamos de estar juntos. Un año más en el que todas las promesas que nos hicimos, todo lo que sentimos, lo que nos dijimos y no nos dijimos pasaron a ser nada, convirtiéndose en vil polvo


Hola a todos, este es un One-shot. Al parecer ya me gusto escribir deprimente por lo que este fic también es muy triste.

Está dedicado para dos personas muy importante para mí en el mundo del Fanfiction, esto es para I Love KL y GustavoRusherBoy13 ¡Los adoro chicos!

Sin mas que decirles les dejo mi fic titulado.

* * *

_**Tu recuerdo vive en mí**_.

* * *

Hoy se cumple un año más desde que dejamos de estar juntos. Un año más en el que todas las promesas que nos hicimos, todo lo que sentimos, lo que nos dijimos y no nos dijimos pasaron a ser nada, convirtiéndose en vil polvo. Recuerdo muy bien todo. Era un día común y corriente en Palm Woods, ya comenzaba el atardecer estábamos los dos juntos en nuestra habitación sentados en mi cama mirándonos a los ojos y a pesar de nosotros, estábamos discutiendo.

-Kendall ¡Tienes que decidirte ya!- te decía yo desesperado por tu decisión que sería muy importante para el destino de los dos.

-Pero es que… te amo a ti… pero también la amo a ella- me dijiste tú con mucha inseguridad en tu voz y en tu cara se podía dibujar la desesperación que tenías y que se hacía más y más fuerte conforme yo te presionaba en busca de una respuesta clara y que me ayudara a saber que pasaría ahora con nosotros.

-Pero… necesito una repuesta- te dije yo tomándote de los hombros y acercándome mas a tu rostro, intentando que eso ayudara en algo.

-No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé Logie, esto es tan confuso- respondiste tu quitando mis manos de tus hombros cosa que me decepciono. Pronto me reconforte al sentir tus abrazos atrayéndome a tu cuerpo para poder abrazarme.

-Logie, tu eres mi mejor amigo. Hace un tiempo descubrí que me gustas, es más te amo, pero a Jo también. No sé qué pensar, es decidir entre dos personas muy importantes para mí. Ambos son de mis mejores amigos y ambos me amaban eso lo hace más difícil para mí- terminaste para luego acurrucar tu cabeza con la mía.

Ese abrazo era muy placentero para mí, pero sabía que dentro de ti se estaba debatiendo una gran batalla. No me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados. Tenía que hacer algo para que descubrieras que me amabas a mí. Para que te dieras cuenta de que debíamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas, no solo como amigos, sino como dos personas que se aman y perdura su amor por el tiempo.

Levante mi cara y busque tus labios, no lo pensé mucho y te di un pequeño beso para no disgustarte.

-Logie, no lo hagas más difícil, ahora estoy más confundido- me dijiste cosa que hizo que me sintiera como un tonto al saber que mi plan había resultado todo lo contrario de lo que quería.

Era una de las tantas cosas que detestaba de ti y de mí. Lo que tú me demostrabas hacia que yo sintiera deseos y ganas por hacer algo y ayudarte pero siempre resultaban empeorando por mi culpa.

-Kendall, lo lamento pero es que en serio te amo, no sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida- te dije intentando que no te molestaras por el beso anterior.

-Lo sé, Logan, pero esta es la decisión más importante de mi vida hasta ahora- dijiste.

Ahora que lo pienso, no eras el mismo Kendall que yo recordaba y recordare por siempre y que vive y vivirá en mi memoria. El Kendall que era alegre, un gran líder y que siempre tenía una solución para cualquier problema.

En esos momentos eras todo lo contrario, eras inseguro, tenías miedo y no tenías solución alguna para el problema.

-¿Has hablado con alguien acerca del tema?- te pregunte para saber si tenía puntos a mi favor o en mi contra.

-Sí, hable con Mamá, con Carlos, con James y hasta con Camille y todos me respondieron de igual forma- dijiste tu decepcionado.

-¿Qué?- te dije yo sin comprender nada de lo que había salido de tus hermosos labios.

-Los dos son grandes personas. Los dos te aman. La decisión solo recae en ti, así que es solo tuya la elección- dijiste.

-Creo que no te ayudaron mucho- te dije sonriendo y apegándome más a tu cuerpo, podría vivir así el resto de mi vida, solo contigo, abrazándonos y amándonos hasta nuestra muerte.

-¿Y ya lo hablaste con Jo?- te pregunte, de nuevo para saber qué opinaba mi gran amiga, pero en estos momentos mi gran rival.

-Que no te odiaba a ti por amarme, pero que tenía que decidir para no hacer sufrir a ella o a ti- cada vez sonabas más triste y al punto de llanto.

-Kendall- te dije yo intentado llamar tu atención, dejando de abrazarte y volviendo a la posición inicial solo que más cerca.

-¿Qué pasa Logie?- me dijiste con unos ojos cristalinos y con la voz cortada.

-No importa a quien elijas. Yo no odio tampoco a Jo y si la eliges a ella no sientas culpa, yo estaré aun así para ti .No importa cuánto dolor me cause, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo- te dije, ocasionando algo que me partió el corazón, el comienzo de tu llanto.

-Kendall- te dije yo abrazándote y secando tus lágrimas intentando que dejaras de llorar.

-¡No les quiero hacer daño a ninguno de los dos!- dijiste entre sollozos y aun recostado en mi torso con mis brazos enrollándote.

-No te preocupes, el dolor es inevitable en la vida, siempre sufriremos por diversas cosas si no ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida?- te dije yo, esas palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir culpa y dolor, pero tengo una vida con sentido ¿No es así?

-Muchas gracias por consolarme Logie, tengo que caminar un rato por la ciudad para aclarar todo. Pero regresare con una decisión, te lo prometo- me dijiste levantándote de la cama yo imite tu acto sin soltarte.

-Te amo, no importa lo que decidas mi amor por ti nunca morirá- te dije acercando de nuevo mi rostro al tuyo y besándote apasionadamente. Ese beso intento transmitir todo lo que sentía por ti, que no importaba lo que nos deparara el destino en un futuro cercano o lejano. Intentaba también que dejara más claro lo que sentías por mí, o en cambio, lo que no sentías por mí. Ese beso tan magnifico termino cuando yo decidí sepáranos para no hacerlo más duro ocasionando tu salida de la habitación y sentándome en la cama de nuevo.

Empecé a meditar sobre qué pasaría si no me elijas a mí. Sería muy duro verte a ti con Jo, abrazados demostrándose su amor, besándose reafirmándolo, viéndolos en sus citas, mientras que yo moría por dentro y sentía que no valía nada en mí, Pero eso tendría algo bueno, lograría tu felicidad aunque evitara la mía, no tendría ningún precio el hecho de verte sonreír de nuevo y saber que después de todo eras feliz. Por otro lado, estaba la idea que más quería y deseaba, que me eligieras a mí. Eso sería lo más magnifico y maravilloso que me podría pasar en la vida, podríamos forjar nuestro futuro, amarnos y sentir ese amor por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Estuve un buen rato recostado en la cama con una imagen algo utópica de nuestra boda, los dos con una gran sonrisa abrazados para luego besarnos.

De pronto me llego un mensaje a mi celular, antes de abrirlo me di cuenta de que ya había pasado cerca de media hora desde que tu habías partido.

"Ya he tomado mi decisión, te veo en el Lobby para poder contarte lo que decidí. Estoy en camino para Palm Woods llegare después de algunos minutos, no te preocupes. Kendall"

No me lo pensé mucho para levantarme de mi cama y dejar mis sueños que posiblemente estarían a la vuelta de la esquina o que tal vez nunca se cumplirían

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con James, Carlos, Katie y tu mamá sentados viendo la televisión. Pronto se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y sentí sus miradas, justo cuando tome la perilla y la empecé a girar escuche que me llamaban.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Carlos algo curioso como siempre pero sin su tono alegre, seguramente sabía que tenía algo que ver con nuestro enrollo amoroso.

-Iré a ver a Kendall al Lobby, dice que ya se decidió- dije yo empezando a sonreír.

-Mucha suerte, Logie- dijo James dedicándome una sonrisa de compasión junto con todos los demás.

-Gracias, espero volver pronto- fue lo último que dije para luego salir por completo y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Camine por el pasillo, sentía que era muy lento mi avance a pesar de que estaba prácticamente corriendo por el lugar para llegar rápidamente al ascensor.

Presione el botón que llamaba a mi transporte que me llevaría a la felicidad o a la desgracia. Se abrieron las puertas y para mi fortuna estaba solo, entre y empecé a sentir más los nervios corriendo por todo mi ser.

Oí el timbre que me indicaba que saliera. Salí rápidamente y me encontré con el lugar totalmente vacío y poco iluminado pues ya era de noche, y solo iluminaban unos pequeños focos de color blanco que estaban al rededor del techo haciendo que el lugar se mirara hermoso pero a la misma vez deprimente.

Me senté en uno de los sillones en tu espera, para luego oír de nuevo las puertas del ascensor abrirse y del mismo salir una chica rubia, mi gran amiga y competencia Jo Taylor.

-Hola, Logan- dijo la chica acercándose a mí y sentándose también en un sillón que estaba enfrente del mío.

-Hola, Jo ¿También te llamo Kendall?- pregunte, pues se me hacía raro que los dos concidiéramos.

-Sí, me envió un mensaje que me decía que al fin había decidido todo- dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa en su boca, al parecer tenía la misma esperanza que yo de que este embrollo acabara de una vez por todas, sin importar la decisión de nuestro amado.

-¿Me odias?- dije yo sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca automáticamente.

-¿Odiarte? Por supuesto que no- dijo Jo algo confundida- ¿Tú me odias?- me pregunto ahora la rubia.

-No, de hecho te quería proponer algo- dije para hacer sentir a mi amiga con confianza.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Jo con algo de intriga en su voz.

-Decida, lo que decida Kendall debemos prometer que seguiremos siendo amigos y no haremos sentir mal a Kendall ¿Prometido?- ofrecí yo con mis palabras.

-Por supuesto que sí, Kendall es muy importante para mí y tú también, eres un gran amigo y no te quiero perder- dijo Jo levantándose de su lugar y dándome un abrazo amistoso que pronto fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular.

Era una llamada del celular de Kendall.

Conteste rápidamente, tal vez me tenía que decir algo importante, que había cambiado de decisión o que simplemente seria en otro lugar la explicación.

-¿Kendall?- dije yo en la bocina de mi celular para que Jo entendiera con quien estaba hablando,

-¿Es usted Logan?- dijo la voz de un hombre que para nada era la de Kendall.

-Si ¿Le ocurrió algo a Kendall?- dije yo entrando en pánico rápidamente.

Solamente pude escuchar lo que me decía el hombre por el teléfono sin articular alguna palabra y sintiendo la mirada acosadora de Jo para luego colgar el telefono y partir en un llanto incesante.

* * *

Hoy estoy aquí de nuevo, en este lugar lleno de tantas personas pero a la vez tan solitario.

Es otro año en que vengo a visitarte y platicar contigo, aunque casi vengo todos los días a hacerlo, hoy es un día muy importante.

Hoy se cumple un año más desde que dejamos de estar juntos. Un año más en el que todas las promesas que nos hicimos, todo lo que sentimos, lo que nos dijimos y no nos dijimos pasaron a ser nada, convirtiéndose en vil polvo. Hoy se cumple un año más que nos dimos nuestro último beso, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, y un año más en el que sufro por no conocer aún tu respuesta.

Así es, hoy se cumple un año más que vengo a este cementerio desde hace más de 30 años a visitarte he imaginarme todo lo que hubiéramos hecho juntos, si tan solo hubiera conocido tu respuesta.

Si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido conductor que manejaba a exceso de velocidad y te arrollo, estarías aquí.

Tal vez conmigo o con Jo, pero seguirás en mi vida cosa que ya no haces más y es peor aún.

-Reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado… y nunca lo hare- dije levantándome del suelo frente a tu lapida para regresar a mi casa, en donde tu recuerdo vive en mí, por la eternidad.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Los hizo llorar? ¿Les aburrió? Pues envíenme un Review con su opinión. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y todas las demás.

Ah, también les recomiendo las historias de ladyshine ale. son simplemente sensacionales :D

Sin más se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
